Unfoolish
by Blueberry1004
Summary: (OOC/AU) Begins at S3E1. She was sent to spy on the vampires of Louisiana. She's recently discovered that the Viking is an innocent in the queen's schemes; and the telepath is also another innocent victim in Compton's attentions and in the queen's web of bullshit. What will she do to help them?
1. Sneak Peek

**A/N: Hello there! New story on the horizon! So far, I figured where I wanted to start off in season 3; in episode 1. Here's a sneak peak, until I can update my other stories. Tell me what you think. I won't update ****_Destiny_**** and ****_Big Mistakes _****until after New Years!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

She was sent by an old woman to spy on the vampires of Louisiana. She's recently discovered that the Viking is an innocent in the queen's schemes; and the telepath is also another innocent victim in Compton's attentions and in the queen's web of bullshit.

But what happens when a female vampire exposes herself and unravels needed answers, reveal shocking, but hurting truths? What happens when she helps the Viking find a way to the telepaths heart?

She stood outside on the roof of an abandoned building across from Fangtasia as she watched the Queen's limo and the Magister pull into the parking lot. Unfortunately, if she got any closer they could sense her presence. So she stood on the next building over; she turned on her listening device; getting ready to hear the conversation between the Viking and the Magister. She saw them enter the establishment.

_Showtime. _

* * *

Fangtasia was packed tonight. The patrons were enjoying themselves. Eric was sitting in his throne, watching Yvetta seductively dancing on the pole. Apparently, in Dallas Sookie Stackhouse had managed to get under his skin…permanently. After her noble act to save Godric and stay with him when he met the sun, he felt beholden to her. It was that moment when she touched his hand and said she would stay with Godric, Eric acknowledged his feels.

Before Dallas, he'd been for some time denying his feelings for the girl. He loved her fire, her southern accent, her sexy curvy body and full delicious lips. He loved the way she stood up to him, no matter what kind of position he held or how more powerful he was; physically speaking. All hours of night and day she invaded his thoughts. He just simply couldn't shake her off.

His sense of smell was suddenly washed over by two familiar scents: The Magister and The Queen of Louisiana. He tensed in his seat and quickly looked over at the entrance where they just entering. He vamped over to them greeting with nods.

"Your highness…Magister." He said smoothly.

"Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial."

"Yes, uh…it's been too long." He glanced over at the queen who had a slight smirk on her face. "May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk. You should probably close up." The queen interjected.

"We can use my office." Eric offered.

"It's bugged." The queen replied.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because _I _am the one who bugged it." She said smugly. Eric shot a quick menacing glare. "It's how I know I can trust you."

**A/N: What do ya think? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I know, I'm a month or two late. But I've been busy with my new job and everything. I'm so sorry that I took so long with this!**

**New story on the horizon! Here is the first full chapter of **_**Un-foolish**_**! So far, I figured where I wanted to start off in season 3; in episode 1. **

**Tell me what you think. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

Fangtasia was packed tonight. The patrons were enjoying themselves. Eric was sitting in his throne, watching Yvetta seductively dancing on the pole. Apparently, in Dallas Sookie Stackhouse had managed to get under his skin…permanently. After her noble act to save Godric and stay with him when he met the sun, he felt beholden to her. It was that moment when she touched his hand and said she would stay with Godric, Eric acknowledged his feels.

Before Dallas, he'd been for some time denying his feelings for the girl. He loved her fire, her southern accent, her sexy curvy body and full delicious lips. He loved the way she stood up to him, no matter what kind of position he held or how more powerful he was; physically speaking. All hours of night and day she invaded his thoughts. He just simply couldn't shake her off.

His sense of smell was suddenly washed over by two familiar scents: The Magister and The Queen of Louisiana. He tensed in his seat and quickly looked over at the entrance where they just entering. He vamped over to them greeting with nods.

"Your highness…Magister." He said smoothly.

"Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial."

"Yes, uh…it's been too long." He glanced over at the queen who had a slight smirk on her face. "May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk. You should probably close up." The queen interjected.

"We can use my office." Eric offered.

"It's bugged." The queen replied.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because _I _am the one who bugged it." She said smugly. Eric shot a quick menacing glare. "it's how I know I can trust you."

"Alright! Everyone out now!" The queen shouted in a booming voice. As everyone very quickly scattered out the club, the queen walked up the Yvetta who was just about to leave.

"Except…she can stay." The queen purred.

"No, no humans. I need both of your full attentions." The magister countered. The magister went to sit on the throne and the queen followed sitting next to him. Eric stood in front of them, waiting for the magister to state his business.

"Trouble abounds in your state."

"Tell me." He stood stoically giving nothing away.

"It would seem your little home is competing to become the V capital of the world."

"Can you believe it? I am so embarrassed." The queen said, feigning concern. "Naturally, I told the magister that you were the only vampire in my queendom that could be trusted with this."

"Is there anything that I can be of service?" Eric asked.

"The blood is sacred…wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

"Madness." The Queen added.

"Desecration." Eric added just as quickly.

"Did you notice an uptake of users in your area, maybe even here in your…club?" he said looking around.

"I haven't, no."

"That's surprising to me. As every other Sheriff to, I've spoken. As amounts are so great, in fact we can only assume a vampire is responsible."

"An act of self-loathing, so shameful, that whoever is responsible should fall on his stake." The queen said glancing at Eric. Glancing at the queen, Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Respectively, magister, I'm not sure I follow your logic." Eric replied.

"If your average, run-of-the-mill drainers were behind this, it would stand to reason said drainers would need vampires to drain. This means there would be missing vampires in your area and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?" Eric swallowed inaudibly.

"None, magister."

"So, now do you follow my logic?"

"I do. And I will look into the matter."

"Good. And I will expect results."

"You will have them." Eric promised, glancing back at the queen. The magister nodded at him.

* * *

She spotted a skinny blonde woman outside the entrance taking a smoke; Ana smiled to herself. She ran over at vampire speed through the door, stopping next to the sheriff's office. She went to the bar area and leaned against the bar as the queen and magister we're departing. She waited for a moment before speaking.

"Quite the pickle you're in." she said nonchalantly. She raised herself sitting on the top of the bar. Eric spun around, and stopped, staring at her then shook his head.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?! Fangtasia's closed for the rest of the night."

"Duly noted. I actually came here to talk to you about an important matter sheriff." She replied ignoring his questions.

"Oh really?"

"The Queen's setting you up. You know, the V?"

"How do you of this?" he hissed. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you really that thick, dude? Don't you find it a little convenient the queen ordered you to sell V over a week ago, and suddenly she shows up here with the Magister; who questions you and suspects the V-dealings are in _your _area. You don't find this suspicious at all?" As soon as the last word left her mouth he sped over wrapping his hand tightly around her neck. He bared his fangs at her.

"How do you know of all this?" Eric hissed angrily.

"Someone hired me to spy and investigate Louisiana. Someone more powerful than the queen." She replied calmly, despite the fact he was close to ripping her head off.

"Who? The Authority?"

"No, more powerful than that."

"Who would be more powerful than the Authority?"

"You know who, Eric." He loosened his grip on her neck, setting her down. She righted herself and went to sit at one of the tables. She continued.

"The Queen is setting you up. She's not pleased that you know of the telepath _and _gave her some of your blood. Now she's trying to find a way to get rid of you. On top of that, she's forcing you to sell V to pay off her debt with the IRS; which you already knew. Apparently, the telepath and forcing you to sell V was her only options at fixing her problems." She explained. Fury flared behind his eyes. He wanted to kill something, rip someone to shreds, but right now was not the time. He had a lot to think about.

"And speaking of the telepath, I need you to call her here."

"Why?"

"I need to question her about Bill Compton. And inform her she's in great danger."

**A/N: What do ya think? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, work and all that jazz. After watching the new season of true blood, this pretty much flowed outta me; I was quite angry with Sookie and channeled it into this chapter. I'm quite surprised that I got this done sooner, but who's complaining? **

**Characters belong to CH and AB! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

Eric narrowed his eyes at Ana. "Why do you need to talk to Sookie?"

"Like I said, she's in danger. She needs to know some things about her '_savior_' Bill Compton." Ana said with a sneer. Apparently where Bill Compton is concerned the feelings of dislike were mutual between Eric and Ana. Eric chuckled while getting his cell out of his jacket, dialing Sookie's number. She sat down in Eric's booth hearing it ring on the other line. Finally Sookie answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ana could hear Eric purr with satisfaction upon hearing her voice.

"Miss Stackhouse." He purred into the phone with a small smile on his face.

"Eric." She breathed. "Did you find Bill yet?" She asked raising her voice in alarm. He ignored her question.

"There is an important matter I need to discuss with you. Can you come down to Fangtasia?" he asked.

"Why? Did you find out what happened to Bill? Did you find out who took him?" Eric sighs in annoyance.

Ana could tell the telepath was attracted to the Viking and vice versa. Her only problem was Compton, whom she was blindly devoted to. And mistakenly so. She doesn't know that Bill had not been truthful with her since the very beginning of their relationship. Sookie doesn't even completely believe in Eric's feelings for her. She believes he only wants her as a pet and use her for blood and her telepathy. Not to mention she hates him and believes him to be a monster.

_But that's gonna change tonight_. Ana thought to herself.

"Miss Stackhouse, I need you down here to talk about Compton. There's something you need to know."

"Is he okay? Did you find him? Did you find out who took him?!" She said sounding frantic. Eric sighs in annoyance.

"Miss Stackhouse, no I haven't found him nor have I found out who took him. I just need you to come down here. Someone else may know what happened to Bill. How soon can you get down here?" He asked.

"An hour. I'm on my way out the door now." She said hanging up before Eric could reply. Eric put his phone back into his pocket, while rolling his eyes.

"Forgive her; she's unnaturally attached to _Beehl_. If you plan on telling her bad news about Bill she's likely to deny it and insist he's _honorable_." Eric sneers.

"Well, she can't deny it if there's evidence. She's not gonna like the things I'm gonna tell her. So I need to slip something in her drink. A potion so to speak. I certainly expect her to refuse to see the truth, so I'm going to give her a concoction I got from a witch. It won't harm her, but it will make her see the truth in my words. Does she drink anything in particular?"

"A gin and tonic. She'll try to accuse you of manipulating her." Ana smiled at him.

"She won't know it's in her drink. It's tasteless and colorless. She won't even realize it."

"You came prepared." Eric stated.

"Well yeah. I have a game plan in mind. It involves you and Sookie, but I'm not at liberty to say. Just know for now, these situations will be rectified. You and Sookie will be better off soon." Eric nodded his head at her; stopping himself from asking more questions.

An hour later Sookie came bursting through the entrance of Fangtasia. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with jean shorts. Anna got up and approached her with a smile on her face.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse. My name is Ana."

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Mr. Northman took the liberty of telling me who you were. I came in here looking for Bill Compton, only to discover last night he was kidnapped. An associate of mine had informed me around sunset the whereabouts of Mr. Compton. I assume you're here to hear about Bill?" Ana asked. Sookie nodded her head.

"Let's have a seat over here." Ana said, gesturing towards a booth. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take a gin and tonic." Ana nodded her head, walking behind the bar and picked up a glass. She made her drink and discreetly pour the potion in Sookie's drink. She mixed it in good so the results were effective.

She picked up Sookie's drink carrying it over to the booth, placing it in front of Sookie. "Thank you." She said. Anna slid into the booth in front of Sookie while placing a thick folder in front of Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, I had Mr. Northman call you here over an urgent matter. I want to talk to you about Bill Compton. Has he ever shared anything of his past with you?" Ana said. Sookie shook her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"How well do you know Bill?" Ana narrowed her eyes at Sookie.

"He used to fight in the civil war, some 200 years ago; he was taken away from his family and turned into a vampire by Lorena. He moved back here to be close to his ancestral home."

"Is that _all_ you know about Bill Compton?" Ana asked raising her eyebrows. Sookie didn't bother to reply, but only looked down at her hands in her lap. Ana continued on, "You don't know who he works for and why? You don't know of the life he had with his maker?" Sookie stared back at Ana in sadness.

"No." she replied in a small voice. Ana shook her head; unimpressed with Miss Stackhouse's lack of common sense.

"Gee, wow…how disappointing. As soon as I saw you I figured you for a smart person. Not some blonde ditz completely unaware of whom and what her boyfriend _truly_ is. I mean…how in the hell do you deal with all his secrets?" Ana asked Sookie. Ana was determined to chastise her for her lack of thinking and the cause of it. She was determined to make her see reason and understand the severity of this situation. Sookie looked down at her hands again, not bothering to respond to Ana. Sookie bristled and gritted her teeth.

"Look, I don't need to sit here and listen to this! You know nothing of Bill! I love him! What goes on between Bill and I is _NONE _of your business!" Sookie snapped. Ana laughed at the blonde spitfire.

"You know, for someone who thinks they know someone they're in love with…you _really know nothing _at all. Pretty, damn clueless. How can you love someone you barely know? Hmm? Can you answer me that Sookie?" Sookie was about snap back at her, but Ana interrupted. "Better yet, how do you hate someone you barely know? Doesn't this contradict what you were taught Sookie?" Sookie's eyes widened. She immediately knew who she was talking about. Ana continued.

"Oh yes…you know exactly who I'm talking about. Eric Northman, but we'll get back to him…You'd have to know a person, inside _and _out before you can love _or _hate them. I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I expected someone smart and strong. But really…"

"But Bill told me…"

"_But nothing…_You're a telepath! You've spent you're whole life listening to one thing in people's head and hearing them say another. I'm sure you've learned nine out of ten times no one says what they're truly thinking. You should never trust what a vampire says…especially when you barely know them! You barely knew Bill, yet you trusted every single word that came out of his mouth. All because you think you're in love him! How very foolish of you Miss Stackhouse." Ana shook her head in disappointment, feeling utterly sorry for Sookie.

Sookie's cheeks turned red in anger. She bit the inside of her the inside of cheeks, stopping herself from losing her temper. She was about to snap a retort, but Ana slammed her hand on the table. Sookie flinched and kept her mouth shut. Ana glared at her.

"Don't even back-talk me! You try and say another word I'll staple your mouth shut. You _WILL _listen to every single word I have to say." Sookie sat silent and expectant. She had to admit, Ana was right, much to her chagrin. She had been foolish. She got into a relationship with Bill without truly getting to know him. Every time she'd asked him a question, he'd either changed the subject or just say '_it's complicated.' _She was quite frustrated with him. Sookie grabbed her gin and tonic and downed her whole drink.

Ana smiled internally. The potion was beginning to take effect. She could see the recognition and realization in Sookie's eyes. It pissed Sookie off so much that she knew nothing of Bill. It pissed her off that Ana was most definitely right.

_Maybe now she'll listen, and use her head for fucking once, _Eric thought as he was behind the bar doing the books. He had to admit, he didn't like the way she was speaking to Sookie. He wanted to stake Ana right where she was sitting. But he restrained himself. He distracted himself with doing the books, but couldn't even concentrate on that because he was staring at Sookie.

_She is so beautiful, and her legs look fantastic in those shorts. _Eric struggled to keep his fangs in check. He couldn't help the images in his mind of her body, naked and writhing beneath him. He wanted her to scream his name, wrap her legs around his waist and beg him to fuck her harder. He sighed deeply. He really needed to get himself together.

Ana picked up a folder and placed it in front of Sookie. "This here is a file on Bill Compton. Everything you need to know about him is in there. What he does, who he works for…everything." Sookie grabbed the file hesitantly and stared at it. Ana looked at her watch and noticed it was a couple of hours before dawn.

"It'll be dawn soon and I need to go to ground. You take that home, read and study it thoroughly. What you're gonna read in there is stuff that'll hurt you, and disgust you. There's nothing I can say to prepare you for what you're about see…all I can say is I'm sorry. Come back here tomorrow night and I'll explain more about this situation. Good night Miss Stackhouse." Ana said in a soft voice. She stood from her chair walking away, leaving a shell-shocked Sookie.

Sookie didn't know what to think. All she could think about was getting home and getting to sleep. Then she would spend all morning reading that file.

_Her instincts told her she needed this._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Neutral? Next up: Sookie finds out the truth about Bill. Eric pays her a visit and Bill Compton is captured by wolves for King of Mississippi. **


End file.
